The Hidden Secret
by snowfairy23
Summary: Bella has a secret. One she never told Edward. Now it's time she returned home back to her family and her true self.
1. The truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight,but I do own Ashley and Isaac**

Bella's POV:

I can't eat I can't think. HE destroyed me. I wish Ashley and Isaac were here. They would understand. You're probably wondering who I am. My names Isabella Marie Swan and Ashley and Isaac are my siblings. Isaac is the oldest and Ashley is my twin. You're all probably asking "Bella what are you talking about you don't have any siblings." That where you are wrong. I lied to HIM and his family. I also lied about Charlie. He isn't really my father, he's my uncle,on my mother's side so he's human.

You're probably all wondering what I mean by 'human.' There's also one other secret I didn't tell me and my siblings are shadow fairies. Yeah, Yeah, Yeah make fun now but when we get together we're unstoppable. All shadow fairies can control shadows. When you think about it kind of obvious Shadow Fairy= Shadows DUH. Anyway we also have other powers. Isaac can control people(like mind control) he just doesn't use it unless it is needed. Ashley can control animals (she has her own mutant dog) she can also control the elements, but more on that later. I am also a mental and physical shield. The physical shield however is still developing.

Our home is in Transylvania. Kind of ironic I know but hey you don't always get to choose where you live. We all live in Transylvania because there is a school for all the supernatural creatures. This is one of the only place were we can be what we were meant to be. We can use our powers here without worrying about being found out. Which HE and his family were worried would happen to them if they stayed. Now I think it's time I went home.

I take out and dial a number I haven't called in months.

"Hello?"


	2. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I do however own Ashley and Isaac**

**Recap:**

_**I dialed a number I haven't called in months**_

"_**Hello?"**_

**Chapter 2**

Bella POV:

"Ashley, it's me."

"Oh my god! Isa!" I smiled. Ashley was the only person who called me Isa. She said it was because EVERYONE called me bella and she wanted to have her own nickname for me.

"Yeah sis it's me."

"What's wrong?" she asked me worriedly.

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

" Because You never call me unless something is wrong."

"Ash Edward… He..He.." I can't finish the sentence it just hurts too much.

"Isa breathe start from the beginning." "Take it slowly."

**(You all know what Edward did so I will skip this part)**

"HE DID WHAT!"

Oh oh this was not going the way I expected.

"THAT STUPID LEECH! WHEN I GET AHOLD OF HIM HE'S GOING TO WISH HE HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Ash, Ash calm down."

"Ain't goin to happen that stupid leech hurt you. No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

"Sis it's ok, but I called to tell you I'm coming home."

"You're coming home?"

"Yes"

"Isa that would be great. "How soon can you get here?"

"As soon as I tell Charlie."

"Ok I'll meet you at the airport. I love you sis." "You know that right?"

"I know." "I love you to." "Wait before you hang up the phone, keep this between me and you."

"Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok." "I'll try. You know how hard it is to keep secrets around Isaac.''

"I know. Can you please just try?"

"Yeah, I'll try. Call you later." "Bye."

I put my phone away. The conversation finally sank in. I'm GOING HOME!

**So Here's my new chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	3. The Phone call (Ashley POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Ashley and Isaac.**

**Ashley POV.**

I was listening to music on my computer when my phone rang.

"Hello"

I can't even describe my surprise when I heard my twin sister on the other end of the pone.

"Ashley, it's me."

"Oh my god! Isa!" I had called Bella Isa since we were small so it brought a smile to my face whenever i said it because it brought back so many memories.

"Yeah sis it's me."

I can tell something is wrong. She never calls me unless something happened to her or someone close to her. So I decide to ask her.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"You never call me unless something is wrong."

"Ash Edward… He..He.." I can tell it hurts her too much to finish the sentence.

I know exactly who Edward is. Her vampy boyfriend. I can also tell whatever he did really hurt her.

"Isa breathe start from the beginning." "Take it slowly."

**(You all know what Edward did so I will skip this part)**

I can't believe that leech! He tells my sister she was just a toy. That leech is going to have hell to pay when I see him.

"HE DID WHAT!"

"THAT STUPID LEECH! WHEN I GET AHOLD OF HIM HE'S GOING TO WISH HE HAD NEVER BEEN BORN!"

"Ash, Ash calm down."

"Ain't goin to happen that stupid leech hurt you. No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

"Sis it's ok, but I called to tell you I'm coming home."

Wait a minute back up. She's coming I must have heard her wrong.

"You're coming home?"

"Yes"

Yes! My sisters coming home! I don't think I could be any happier.

"Isa that would be great. "How soon can you get here?"

"As soon as I tell Charlie."

Of course she hasn't told Charlie yet.

"Ok I'll meet you at the airport. I love you sis." "You know that right?"

"I know." "I love you to." "Wait before you hang up the phone; keep this between me and you."

"Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

Well that's going to be hard. Isaac can read me and Bella like open books. He could always tell when we are hiding something. We never got away with anything as kids.

"Ok." "I'll try.'' "Call you later." "Bye."

I put my phone away.

Great! Now I just have to keep this secret. Note the sarcasm.

Before I can even think of a way to pick up Bella without anyone knowing I hear a knock on my door.

"Come In."

"Hey sis."

Oh crap it's Isaac.

"Who were you talking to?"

How do I wiggle out of this one?

"Uh. I was talking to Bella."

Might as well tell him that much.

"Oh. What about."

"Oh you know the usual."

"Riigggghhht."

Oh crap. He's on to me.

"She called to see how we're getting along."

"OK"

With that he walked out of the room.

I let out the breathe I didn't know I was holding. Well that was close. Now on to the preparation of Isa's arrival.


	4. Returning home

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I do however own the Ashley and Isaac.**

**Bella POV:**

After I got off the phone with Ashley I decided to make Charlie's favorite dinner meatballs in cranberry sauce **(my dad makes this, and I swear my taste buds died and went to heaven.) **before I told him I was leaving. I was just finished stirring the cranberry covered meatballs the last time, when Charlie walked through the door. "Smells good Bells. What's the occasion?"

I took a deep breath "Uncle Charlie" stressing the 'uncle' part "I called Ashley and I'm going home."

"OK, that's fine wh….. hold on backup. What do you mean you're going home?"

"Exactly that I'm going home."

"Why?"

"I need to get away and see my family again.'

"Well Bells, if you're sure."

I hugged Charlie before I went up to my room to pack my things. I was just putting one of my blouses in the suitcase when one of the buttons came off and rolled under the bed.

"Of course, just what I needed."

As I put my hand under the bed to find the button my hand hit a piece of loose floorboard. I moved the bed the few inches I needed and saw that one of the floor boards wasn't nailed down like the rest. As I moved the floorboard I saw a box. I lifted the box out of the hole and opened it. When I saw what was inside I dropped it. NO NO NO how could he. He told me I would forget him it would be as if he never existed. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to trade in the tickets to Florida for a ticket to Transylvania the rest of the stuff was going in the trash. I was going to move on from HIM\. I would get over him. After those thoughts went through my mind I felt like a giant burden had been lifted off my shoulders. I walked around my room double checking that everything was packed. When I saw that it was I went to bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I said goodbye to Charlie and started to pull out of the driveway. As I got to the end I placed the box on the top. As I got out onto the street I let out a sigh of relief. I was finally rid of him. I could move on. When I got to the airport I traded in the tickets and got on the plane. **(Sorry I have no idea what you do at an airport as I have never been on one).**

**TIME SKIP**

As I walked off the plane I breathed in the air. I was home and nothing was going to take me away from it. I walked out of the airport and started looking around for Ashley. Suddenly I was knocked over by a big black blur. Then I was being licked on the face. I knew immediately who it was. It was Night my sister's black lab.

"OK OK Night. I missed you to. Could you please get off of me?"

'Can you lead me to Ashley?"

He started bounding away to where I had to sprint to catch up to him. Another thing I didn't tell the Cullens is I am very graceful. As I got closer to Night I saw my sister leaning up against a black Ferrari **(This is my dream car. I just had to incorporate it.) **I ran up to my sister. When she heard me running toward her she let out a squeal of delight and ran towards me. We met in the middle and embraced. As I stood there in my sister's arms I knew, I was never going to leave y family again.

**Sorry I was so long for this chapter guys. I have just had so much other stuff to do. I have finals in like 2 weeks, and I also have a 10pg persuasive paper for English to work on. So it might be some time till you hear from me again.**


	5. AN

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in some time I've been lacking inspiration. However I may be able to come up with more to my stories ****Hidden Secret and Galbatorix's sister ****this week I'm driving to florida in a bus with my choir to perform and go to universal and wet and wild. If you have any ideas for either of my stories please give me some ideas on what to add. Thanks**

**~~~~Snowfairy23**


	6. Just talking

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I've lost some inspiration but I'm going to try and add more to this story. While I remember pics of ashley and Isaac Swan can befound on my profile in the same place as teh outfits.**

When Ashley and I finally released each other we just looked at each other. Ashley had changed quite a lot since I had seen her last. Her black hair was to her waist with red highlights, she was wearing a pair of black jeans, a purple blouse, and her shoes were a pair of high heeled boots. I noticed that she to have been looking at how much I had changed. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red blouse, and my shoes were a pair of black flats.

"Sheesh sis you're so pale." Ash said when she was done looking at me.

"What can I say living in the rainiest place on earth can do that to a girl."

"Now, Now Isa you know Isaac is the sarcastic one. I would rather not have to deal with both of your sarcastic remarks if you don't mind. I would rather go shopping for dresses first and you know how I feel about shopping for anything formal. I'm comfortable in jeans and t-shirts."

"Yeah, I know me and you both sis." We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Sure all three of us were close, but Ash IS my twin so we understand each other the best. However since she is the one who knows me the best she is the one who knows when I'm hurting.

When we finally calmed down I saw that Ash was looking at me worriedly. "What Ash?"

"Nothin, you just seem…. Different….. and I mean a lot different.

"How do you mean?"

"Well you have for starters you have this aura of pain and suffering around you, which I understand, however there is also this underlying anger, why I think I know."

"And you think you know why because?"

"You're angry at the Cullens for leaving you alone without even a goodbye." Ash said.

"I…" Ash interrupted me before I could say more

"Isa you may not be able to see it, but you know that I'm never wrong when it comes to sensing emotions. Wait until you're back home and mull it over for awhile." With that said she opened the door Night jumped in and she got in the driver's seat.

"So sis, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?" While rolling my eyes I got in the car. Ashley started it up and we were off. As we were driving I could feel wind on my face and hair. I leaned my head back and sighed. It was so nice to finally be back home.

**Again I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long but I was lacking inspiration. So here is the newest chapter review and tell me what you think. And all picture will be on preview.**

**Thx- Snowfairy23**


End file.
